Farewell
by Klappy
Summary: Gon is dying. What will the others do? [Finished!]
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **FAREWELL

**SUMMARY: **Gon is dying. What will the others do?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** This is actually my second fic; the last one was not that fun to read. I want to thank my best friend—Rhyse—for helping me write this fic. I also want to thank all the reviews for my last fic. It really helped me improve. I'm still open for reviews! I hope this fic will be better...much better.

----

Our four hunters have been spending their vacation for the past two months. They've been staying at a rest house the Zoldyick family owns.

The view that can get from the rest house is very astounding. When you head to the veranda, the sight that will meet your eye will certainly amaze you. The deep ocean, the clear, blue sky, and most especially...the beautiful sunset that will fascinate you and delight your senses.

On the seashore, you can find sand castles that were recently built by children. Some of it is currently washed away by the waves coming from the ocean. One part of the coast has cold and smooth breeze sailing through it, while one part was filled with small to humongous-sized rocks.

And there, sitting on one big rock, we can see a boy—having spiked hair and green clothing—cherishing the sight that was in front of him, the beautiful sunset. Yes, this boy, the cheerful and lovable hunter that we all know, Gon Freecs. But somehow, he was crying. Why? The reason of this is what we're about to find out.

"Oi, Gon!" His best friend called out to him. He was of the same age as Gon, but a bit taller, has silver hair, and is wearing his normal clothes.

Gon quickly wiped off his tears, as if he doesn't want the other to know that he was crying. "Oi, Killua! What's up?" He said with a cheerful tone, hiding the pain he feels inside.

"Have you been sitting here all afternoon? I've been looking for you all over the place, you know!" Killua told Gon who was now making his way to where he stood.

"Sorry! I just got lost of the track of time. The view of the sun setting here is one of the most beautiful things I have seen in my whole life!"

"Yeah, I know that! I've been here for several times but its view still fascinates me. Hey, you want to play, Gon?"

"Where are Leorio and Kurapika?" Gon asked with innocent eyes.

"Those two? I think I saw them grilling some barbecue. C'mon, I'll race you to where they are!" Then Killua ran quick, just as he finished saying those words.

"Oi! Head-start! Wait for me Killua! You're so unfair!" Gon shouted while trying to catch up with his best friend.

The two were happily chasing each other when suddenly...

"Aahh!" Gon screamed with pain. He fell down the sandy path, rolling over and over, holding his aching head, as if forcing the pain to go away.

Killua was shocked at the sudden scream of his friend. And, when he turned to face Gon...

"Gon!" Killua screamed as he saw Gon's state. Gon was fighting the pain he was feeling. He was sweating heavily, gasping for air. "Gon! What's wrong! Gon!" Killua held Gon tight, trying to calm his friend down. But whatever action he makes, he can't seem to stop Gon from having tantrums because of the pain he was feeling. Killua was so confused and scared. Confused because he doesn't know what he is going to do and scared because Gon never acted like this before. "Gon! Gon!" Killua shouted.

Not too far from them, where the nipa huts stood, Kurapika and Leorio were busy grilling some barbecues. Kurapika was busy turning over the barbecues when he spotted the two boys on the shore.

Kurapika smiled at the sight of the two boys, thinking that they're just tickling each other that's why Gon's lying on the sand. But he did not know that what he is thinking is so wrong. Not until Leorio called out to them.

"Those two sure know how to have fun. Oi, Gon! Killua! Come get your barbecues!" But there was no response. Killua didn't even dared to stand up, usually he'll be pushing Gon out of the way to have the barbecues all for himself, but he didn't. He just sat there, holding Gon in his arms.

That's when Kurapika noticed what was really happening. "Something's wrong here..." He left the chore he was doing and ran straight to where the two boys were. "Oi. Kurapika! What's wrong?!" Leorio went after the blond Kuruta, forgetting everything he was doing.

"Gon! Gon!" Killua kept calling his friend's name. "Gon! Wake up, Gon!" He kept shaking Gon to wake him up, but all in vain. Gon fell unconscious after that struggle with pain. But even in his unconscious state, his expression still shows the huge pain he was feeling.

"Killua!" Kurapika called out to the helpless boy. "What's wrong here? W-What happened to Gon?"

"I-I don't know...Kurapika...I really don't know. He just fell down, holding his head, screaming in pain...Gon, Gon..." Killua's voice was low, almost wanting to break.

Kurapika stared at Gon; the pain he was feeling was clearly shown in his face. "This is bad..."

"Kurapika! Killua! Gon!" Leorio called out to the three. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Gon. "What's wrong here?"

"Leorio, call a doctor!" Kurapika ordered the older lad. "What for?"

"Just go!" Kurapika shouted. Leorio quickly ran to the nearest payphone and called a doctor. "Killua, let's take Gon to his room."

Killua stood up in a fraction of a second. Holding Gon in his arms, he ran into the rest house. Kurapika followed, in his face was a sign of fear and worry...hoping that what he's thinking is not true...that Gon is...


	2. Chapter 2

----

"Cancer..."

"Of..."

"THE BRAIN!" The three shouted in shock after finding out the true reason why their youngest friend was acting so strange.

"Well, yes...And it appears that he's diagnosed with its final stage." The doctor explained to them.

"This is bad..." Kurapika said with a low voice.

"What do you mean by that, Kurapika? Is Gon going to be all right?" Leorio asked, his eyebrows twitched with concern.

"I-I'm afraid not...I've heard that when a person is diagnosed with cancer, it will take a miracle for him to recover completely." Kurapika explained with fright in his voice, afraid of what might happen to Gon.

As Kurapika was mentioning those words, Killua's heartbeat rises each second. He can feel his heart pounding so fast. _'Why? Why am I so scared? Gon, I-I don't want to loose him!'_

Silence reigned over the room. Then the doctor was the one who broke it. "Sigh...this is really bad. I told him to rest and—"

"Wait," the doctor was cut off by Killua. "You told him? You mean he knew he was sick all this time?!"

"Well, that is right. He came to me two months ago and asked me to check him up. He told me that his head always hurts...and that's when I told him about his disease." The doctor reasoned.

"Headache...headache..." Kurapika remembered the few times he caught Gon complaining about his head. "Damn! Why didn't I noticed it?!" He exclaimed.

"What? What?" Leorio was clueless. "He was always complaining about his head hurting ever since we stayed here for vacation. But whenever I ask him what's wrong, he just answers 'I'm fine' all the time." The Kuruta told them his story.

Killua clenched his fists at what he heard. "He...he knew it all along...but he didn't even dared to tell even one of us...not even me! Damn it!" Killua ran out of the room with a broken heart, tears forming in his eyes.

"Killua!" Kurapika was about to follow him but was stopped when Leorio's hand was placed on his shoulder. "Let him, Kurapika. If it hurts us knowing Gon's situation, it hurts him more. Let him have the time to think."

That day was too much for our young Zoldyick heir. He never felt so troubled, so sad, so...scared. "Gon..." He never thought he'd be this worried in his whole life. This is the first time he learned to care for someone, and the thought of loosing that someone haunted him.

He found himself walking on the seashore. He watched the moon cast its silvery light on the whole round world. He stared at its amazing reflection on the ocean in front of him. Then...without knowing it...a stream of liquid gushed out of his eyes as he remembered Gon's situation once again. Tears...it was the first time he felt them, it was the first time he cried.

He sat down the sandy path, embraced his legs, and buried his head onto his knees. He stayed like that for a couple of moments.

His moment of serenity was broken when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head and faced Kurapika. "Hey..."

Killua smiled and returned the greeting. "Hey..."

"I didn't expect I'd find you here." Kurapika walked to where Killua is and sat beside him.

"Hmph...I didn't expect to be here either. In fact, I've been doing a lot of crazy things for a while."

"Like what?"

Then tears flowed down his cheeks. "Like crying...like being scared...I don't want to loose Gon, Kurapika..." The younger boy looked at the other with teary eyes.

Kurapika felt great pity for the boy beside him. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder and spoke like a caring brother. "Stop crying. Don't worry; everything will turn out all right. Don't loose hope. Besides, have you forgotten that Gon is the strongest among the four of us? Not to mention the bravest. So...I know he'll recover soon!"

Killua smiled at the other's remark. "Thanks, Kurapika..."

"Don't mention it...Oh, I almost forgot...Gon's awake. He really wants to see you." Kurapika said with a smile.

"Really! Thanks, Kurapika!" Killua wiped off his tears and happily ran back into the rest house.

----

Killua smiled when he saw Gon sitting in his bed. "Killua! Good thing Kurapika found you. Where have you been?" Gon asked his best friend while eating his dinner. He sounded so well, but he was looking pale.

"Killua didn't mind what he saw in Gon's appearance. He marched to the side of the bed and leaned closer to Gon. "Why you! You knew you were sick all this time but you didn't even dare to tell us! I was worried sick about you!"

"Hehe...I just don't want you to worry..." Gon tried to reason with the other boy. At that moment, Kurapika and Leorio just went in to check on Gon.

"#worry...WoRrY...WORRY?!" Killua hit Gon on the head. "Do you think even if you told us, we won't worry? Of course, we will! You're our friend!" Killua moved closer to Gon and hugged him tight. Gon returned the embrace his friend gave him.

Kurapika and Leorio smiled at what they saw. "Killua's right, Gon. We're always here to help you." Kurapika mentioned.

"He's right! We're going to take care of Gon!" Leorio blurted out.

"Why don't we sleep here so we can watch over Gon?" Killua suggested.

"Eh? You don't need to..." Gon was a little shy about this.

"Don't worry, Gon. Besides, whether you like it or not, we're staying here!" Killua smirked at his remark.

"I'll go get our dinner, it's getting cold." Leorio said while heading to the door.

"I'll go get Gon's medicine. He should take it now." Kurapika went after Leorio.

"Ok! I'll go prepare the beds!" Gon shouted. He received another hit on the head from Killua.

"Are you nuts?! You know you should rest!"

"I'm fine! Don't be so worried, Killua. It's not like I'm going to die, right?"

Killua's expression suddenly changed. From being naughty and happy, it turned to a sorrowful one. "That's what I'm afraid of, Gon. I don't want to loose you."

Gon hugged Killua one more time. "I won't leave you, Killua. Promise!" Gon raised his hand as a sign of truth and promise.

"Thanks, Gon. Now...if you want to recover fast...YOU REST!" Killua layed Gon down in a sleeping position, tucked him tight, and whispered 'Goodnight'. He then went to get their beddings.


	3. Chapter 3

----

Several days already passed by. The three-Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio—had been taking turns nursing and taking care of Gon. But if you're thinking that Gon is recovering due to their care, you're making a big mistake...Yes, it's hard to believe, but each passing day, Gon's cancer rapidly spreads throughout his body, making his situation grow worse each second.

This is the truth that is hard to accept...

"We're loosing Gon..." Kurapika said with a deep and low voice.

They let Gon rest for a while, or maybe have him spend all his time sleeping. He's been complaining about his head almost every time, the only way they know to ease his pain is to let him rest.

The three were also tired, tired not because of taking care of Gon or attending to him every time he screams in pain, but they're tired of worrying about they're little friend. Tired of having the thought of loosing him. They're so tired...so...tired.

Another set of days passed by. All were still the same. But they don't intend to loose hope. They don't want to stop hoping that one day, Gon will have his cheerful and energetic self back. And they're faith in hope wasn't wasted; they're hard work was not put to waste. Because in one bright and sunny day, what they're hoping came true...

"Killua, Killua..." A certain voice was waking the sleeping Zoldyick.

"Uhnn..." Killua just groaned and shoved off the hand that was waking him up.

"Killua, Killua..." The voice didn't seem to stop. This pissed Killua off and forced him to stand up.

"What?! Can't you see I'm slee—ping?...Gon!" The voice that was waking him up was owned by the person he least expected—spiked hair and green clothing. Yes, it was Gon. But there was something strange. He looked pale and thin, but he's wearing a big smile in his face. It doesn't look like he has an illness at all.

"Morning, Killua!" Gon shouted, his smile as big as ever.

"Gon?! W-What are you doing out of bed?! You know you should stay there!" Then Killua made his move to take Gon back to his bed.

"No! I'm fine now, Killua!" He removed his hand from Killua's grasp. "I'm really feeling well now!"

"I don't believe you, Gon! For the past few weeks you've been suffering from your disease, and now you're standing here in front of me like nothing happened!" Killua scolded his best friend.

"Calm down, Killua. I'm fine, look!" Gon then ran around the room as fast as he can. His speed was just like when he still wasn't suffering from cancer. Killua didn't want to believe it, but the more he refused to believe, the more Gon pursued him to do so.

"Stop it, Gon! It's not that easy to feel well when you were just suffering from an incurable disease!"

"C'mon, Killua! Believe me!" The two argued over and over until Kurapika went in to see what's happening.

"What's going on in here, Killua? Huh?...Gon! What are you doing out of bed? You should rest!" Kurapika was startled when he saw Gon standing in front of Killua, arguing like nothing's wrong with him.

"That's what I'm trying to tell him, Kurapika! He's just too stubborn..." Killua's eyes narrowed at the pouting figure of Gon.

"Kurapika! I'm really fine! I can even do things all by myself! Please believe me!" Gon pleaded with his innocent eyes.

"But Gon...you were just suffering from cancer...it's just kind of awkward that you recover completely that quick..."

"Please, Kurapika!" Gon pleaded more.

"Don't listen to him, Kurapika! He should rest!" Killua insisted.

"Err..." The two boys kept urging Kurapika. Leorio suddenly barged into the room, still sleepy, with his pajamas on, and wearing a frown on his face.

"What's this entire racket?! It's still too early in the morning, you know?!" Leorio blurted out, veins popping out of his head because of the irritation caused by the disturbance of his sleep.

"..." The three were silent and startled because of the sudden actions of their older friend.

"Huh? What are you all looking at?! And..." Leorio noticed someone he didn't expected. "Gon!"

"Hi, Leorio!"

"Hey, what is he doing out of bed!"

"See, Gon. Even Leorio wants you to rest." Killua whispered to Gon.

"Uh...but I'm really well now!"

Leorio went closer to Gon, he examined the little boy. "Hmm...he still looks pale, but..."

"But what, Leorio?" Killua asked.

"The morning rays and fresh air can help him recover faster, maybe even some exercise will do." Leorio started to reveal his doctor side.

"You don't mean..." Killua was beginning to feel that he's going to loose to Gon on this one—again.

"Yup, Gon can go out for a walk!" Leorio finally decided.

"What? Yippee!!!" Gon exclaimed.

"No, he can't! He should rest!" Killua kept arguing and defending his side.

"Stop it, Killua. Leorio's right. Besides, we've been waiting for this day, right? C'mon!" Kurapika encouraged the other boy and insisted them to go outside.

"Sigh..." Killua was wearing a frown on his face. "You win, Gon...again..." He was depressed because every time they have an argument, Gon always wins.

"Hehe...C'mon, Killua. Cheer up!" Gon placed his arms over Killua's shoulders. "Let's just go outside and play! It's a long day ahead of us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, I AM waiting for this chance to play with you again. You've been sleeping for a couple of days, you know! And I think I need some exercise too, and also a break from that long wait just for you to stand up again and speak straight!" Killua smiled as he looked at Gon in the eyes. "Let's go, Gon!" Then he went to the door first.

"Yeah, it's a long day, but I hope it will be long for me, too. Just this once...let it last a little longer than before..." Gon hushed in a soft whisper. He stood there, in his train of thoughts.

"Gon?" Killua went back to the room when he noticed that no one was following him. He saw Gon just standing there, in the middle of the room. "What are you thinking?"

"Eh?" Gon was surprised at the sudden question of his friend. It seems that he was thinking too much he didn't notice Killua at all.

"I said, what are you doing?" Killua repeated his question. He knew Gon was bothered by something.

"Huh? Oh...nothing...C'mon, Kurapika and Leorio might be waiting outside." This time, Gon was the first who went out the room. He tried to focus his attention on his friends rather than thinking of something else.

"Now that's odd..." Killua just smirked at Gon's actions. He then followed the other boy.

----

It was a long and fun day. The four hunters spent their day lying on the sand, swimming in the sea, having picnics, and others. And what's more delightful is that Gon didn't even showed any sign of pain.

It was a tiring day, but they didn't mind because they've been waiting for this day for so long. Since Gon was quarantined to stay in bed, all they did was to stay there by his side, doing all that they can to help him recover faster. And now that what they were waiting for came true, they didn't bother if they pass out because of having so much fun.

Nothing could suppress the joy they were experiencing...

Well, maybe there's nothing for the three older boys, but...for a certain kid...

"Phew! Boy...am I tired!" Killua sighed in relief. The day was about to end, so the four decided to spend the rest of the day lying on the shore, watching the sun as it sets down to let the moon take its place in the vast sky and cast its light on their world.

"It has been a long day like you said, Gon!" Killua said.

"Yeah, and it's been great!" Kurapika smiled at his friends.

"But what's really great is that Gon spent the whole day without complaining!" The words that escaped Leorio's mouth gave a ring to their ears. Truly, Gon have not showed any complain about his head.

"Looks like our patient is going to recover faster than we thought."

Gon smiled at his three friends. He felt happy that he spent that day with them. But he can feel one part of his heart aching...aching with fear and sorrow.

He noticed the sun as it casted its final rays. "Hey, look!" Gon smiled as he stared at the setting sun. The others followed after him. They gazed at the beautiful scenery before them.

"Hey, Gon..." Killua said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still remember the time when you told me that the sunset here is one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen?"

Gon nodded in agreement. "So...?"

"So...why don't we watch it everyday?!" Killua suggested.

"Huh?...But, Killua..." Gon was feeling a little hesitant about this, considering his situation that anytime now, he can...

Killua noticed the sudden change of expression in Gon's face. He moved closer to Gon and placed his arms over his shoulders.

"Cheer up, Gon! Don't worry...we'll take good care of you so that you'll recover completely! Isn't that right, guys?"

"Unh!" The other two agreed on Killua's statement.

Gon just smiled at his friends. They don't really know what he is feeling inside. He can feel that the time is about to come...the time for him to say...goodbye...

_If only you guys know..._

"stretch...We should be going..." Kurapika said.

_That this is going to be..._

"Yeah, it's getting dark..." Leorio started to stand up.

_The last time..._

"C'mon, Gon! Let's go..." Killua helped him stand up.

_I'm going to be with you..._


	4. Chapter 4

----

"Done! I'm going to my room now!" Gon said as he placed his plate in the sink. They have just finished eating dinner after that long day.

"Are you in a hurry, Gon? We still have dessert." Kurapika insisted the other boy to stay.

"Really! I won't miss it now!" Gon hurriedly took a plate and quickly sat on his chair, waiting for Kurapika to serve the last course of their meal.

"Wow!" Gon said as he scooped a spoonful of salad that Kurapika made. "You're the best, Kurapika! I hope I can eat some of this again..."

The other three were shocked at what they heard. "Gon? What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? What? Have I said anything?"

"Yeah...you hoped that you can eat some of this again." Killua answered Gon's question.

"Oh...that? Oh, don't mind that! Of course I'll get to eat some of this again, right? Don't think about it too much!" Gon tried to reason out with them, but the others knew something was wrong with their youngest friend.

"Gon, are you alright?" Leorio asked him.

"Me? Of course I am! Have you forgotten that I spent the whole day without complaining?"

"Well, yeah. But..."

"But something's bothering you, Gon. We know it." Killua butted in.

Gon ate the last spoonful of salad in his plate and placed the plate in the sink. "I'm alright, guys. Really..." Gon said with a smile. But his eyes showed the huge pain he was feeling inside. He looked at his friends, stared at them, as if memorizing their looks. _'Guys...'_

"I'm going to my room now..." Gon said with a low voice.

"Hey...wait for me, Gon..." Killua called out to his friend as he placed his plate in the sink. He followed the other boy to his room.

Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio just stared at the two, and focused more on Gon. "Leorio...something's not right..."

"Yeah...I wonder what's wrong with Gon..." The older lad said in a curious tone. They made their way to Gon's room. They arrived there seeing the two boys arguing again.

"C'mon, Gon! Don't be so stubborn!" Killua scolded the boy in front of him.

"But Killua! Please! Just this once!" Gon shouted back.

The two older lads stood there, clueless of what was happening. "Oi...why are you two arguing again?" Kurapika asked.

"It's Gon's fault! He said he wanted to sleep alone tonight! But he still can't, right?!" Killua answered.

"Killua's right, Gon. It's alright that we let you go out for the day. But you still have your disease, we don't know when it'll cause you pain again. You still need someone to look after you." Leorio explained to Gon.

Gon can be seen pouting. "Ooohhh...c'mon! Just this once! I promise I'll call you if my head hurts again." Gon pleaded.

"No! I'm going to sleep here in your room, Gon!" Killua argued again. This time, he was forcing Gon to let him in.

But Gon was still too stubborn. He really wanted to sleep alone.

"Oooohhh...why are you so stubborn, Gon?!" Killua was so tired of this argument that he decided to agree with Gon on this one. "Fine! But just for tonight!" Killua finally agreed.

"Thanks, Killua! I'll never forget you guys...Thank you for all..." Gon said in a rather unusual tone before he closed the door. This left the others dumbfounded. They really can't seem to understand what's wrong with their friend.

"What's that?" Leorio blinked.

"Gon sure is acting strange..." Kurapika followed.

"Beats me..." Killua started to make his way to his room. "I'm going to sleep now, too. I'm really tired." He ignored the others, even what Gon said. But in one part of his mind, he knew something was wrong. '_Gon didn't mean to say that, didn't he? If he did, why?_' He knew something was bothering his friend; he just can't seem to find the answer to his question. '_Nah, Gon just probably wanted us to rest. He'd be alright...'_ Then he felt one side of his heart ache. _'Huh? What's that...?' _ Then ideas came to form inside his mind—bad ones. Like Gon being... _'No! What are you thinking, Killua?! Stop it!' _He shook his head to get rid of those bad ideas. _'Gon will be alright...There's nothing to worry about...Might as well get some rest for tonight...' _He then went in his room, lied down on bed, and quickly fell asleep.

----

Killua woke up with an unusual feeling. He felt there was something that's going to happen, but the only thing is, he doesn't know what it is.

"Good morning, Killua! Had a nice sleep last night?" Kurapika greeted Killua as the other boy entered the kitchen. Killua began to examine the room. He saw Leorio reading a newspaper, as always. But one person was missing.

"Kurapika, is Gon still sleeping?" He asked Kurapika who was now cooking breakfast.

"Oh...Gon? I still haven't gone to his room yet." Kurapika said, not taking his eyes off on what he is doing.

"Why don't you go and wake him up, Killua." Leorio suggested.

"Sure..." Killua then made his way to Gon's room. He knocked on the door once, twice...but he didn't get any answer. He knocked again for the third time, but still no answer. "That's odd...Maybe he's still sleeping...Better check..." He opened the door and went inside the room. "Wake up, Gon! Time for breakfast!" But instead of Gon happily getting out of bed, he was met by something he didn't expect...

He found himself standing there at the doorstep, pale and completely shocked. Tears started to flow from his eyes because of the sight that was in front of him. Gon was there, lying on his bed, tucked under his blanket, just like any other night when he tucked Gon to sleep. But one thing was different...he was not breathing...

"Gon!" Killua ran to Gon's bed and held the limp figure of his friend close to him. "Gon! Gon!" He kept shouting until the other two heard him.

"What's that?" Leorio was startled when he heard Killua.

"Something's wrong..." Kurapika ran to Gon's room, Leorio behind him. They were shocked at what they saw. Killua was crying while he was holding Gon, who was now...

"K-Killua...w-what happened to Gon!" Kurapika marched to the side of the bed, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Answer me, Killua! What happened to Gon!"

Killua didn't answer. He just held Gon close to him, sobbing, saying Gon's name all the time.

Leorio stood there at the doorstep, tears also flowing from his eyes. "No...Gon..." He said with gritted teeth.

The three of them were there, crying. Their hearts full of sorrow and agony. Then Kurapika noticed a sheet of paper in Gon's hand. "What's this?"

This caught the attention of Killua. He grabbed the paper from Kurapika's hand and read the words written on it...

--FLASHBACK--

Gon was sitting on his bed, feeling weaker each breath he takes...he knew the time was about to come, he wanted to tell his friends, but he can't bear to see their faces. He was hurt by the fact that this day is the last day he'll be seeing them. He forced his self to walk to the drawer and get a piece of paper, including a pen. He went back to his bed and wrote this letter:

_Hi there guys! I'm writing this letter to you now because I don't know if I'll ever have the chance to say this to you personally. I can feel that I only have a very short amount of time because...I...I just want to thank you guys for all! I want you to know that I'm very happy that you were my friends! I'll never forget you guys!_

_...I guess this is the last letter I'll be writing for you...I just want to tell you this..._

_Even for the last time...I really love you guys...I hope I can see you again..._

_Killua...Kurapika...Leorio...goodbye..._

_Gon_

He held the paper close to his heart. He then lied down on his bed and arranged his blankets. He stared at the ceiling, remembering the moments he spent with his friends...He cried as he remembered his friends...

_Killua..._

_Kurapika..._

_Leorio..._

And...in a couple of moments...his eyes slid shut...

--END OF FLASHBACK--

The paper shook in Killua's hands. He burst into a cry as he finished reading Gon's letter. Kurapika's eyes turned red because of sorrow and because of the pain he felt inside. Leorio can't help but cry, he lost another friend again...

"G-Gon..." Kurapika tried to speak despite the huge pain he was feeling inside. "He...He thought of us even for the last time..." His tears can't seem to stop.

"Gon...he's so stubborn!" Killua shouted.

"Killua..." Leorio went closer to Killua.

"He's so stubborn! He..." Killua can't hold himself any longer. "He knew it...he knew he was going to die...and he hid it from us again! That's why he was acting strange...that's why I felt uneasy when I woke up...Because...because...Gon left me... he left me..."

The other two stared at Killua. Their hearts were broken because of this, but what about Killua? The boy must have felt his world collapse every single minute. He was the one who loved Gon so much, he was the one so scared when the doctor told them about the bad news, he was the one who took care of Gon most of the time, who sacrificed his time just for his friend to recover, he was the one so happy when Gon stood up again...But now...His world was the one that got shattered because of Gon's death, his best friend's death...the first person he cared for so much...

"Gon...wake up, Gon..." They can hear him say. "You promised you won't leave me, right? You always kept your promise...don't break it now!"

"Killua..." Kurapika felt great pity for the other boy.

"Gon...Gon!!!"

----

It was a windy day. The clouds sailed peacefully in the clear, blue sky. The birds gracefully flew with the calm wind hovering over the wide ocean.

And in a place that oversees the beautiful ocean, there stood our dear hunters. But something was different. If before you could see four hunters, now you could only see three, standing in front of a grave, engraved with the letters—GON FREECS.

Reality is so cruel...and it is very hard to accept...

But this is the truth...It was time for Gon to say...FAREWELL...

Still, Gon will always remain in the hearts and minds of his three, dear friends...

--THE END--

**FINAL NOTES: **And this is the end of the story, FAREWELL. So...what do you think? I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you found the characters OOC. But I'm open for reviews. So...just keep them coming! I would really appreciate it.

I also want to thank all that gave a review for this fic. I would also like to thank the readers. Thank you everyone!


End file.
